Back to Hogwarts
by ReverseVampire
Summary: Harry has just returned to the Dursleys after his fifth year at Hogwarts. Things start looking up when Dumbledore arrives at Privet Drive. Chapter Seven is up! - OWL results and a visitor from Hogwarts
1. At the Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. This is merely a tribute to one of the great book series that I have come across.  
  
********************  
  
It was still dark when the boy Harry Potter was awoken by a series of short, sharp taps at his window in the smallest bedroom of Number 4, Privet Drive. Harry looked up to see a large brown owl tapping its beak impatiently at the window, Harry's copy of the Daily Prophet tied to its leg. Harry climbed out of his bed and walked over to the window to pay the owl and receive his newspaper. As the owl flew away, Harry read the headlines of the morning's paper:  
  
----------------------  
  
DEATH EATERS TO GO ON TRIAL TODAY  
  
Previously arrested death-eaters who were discovered along with You-Know- Who at least weeks break-in of the Ministry of Magic, will go on trial today. Included in the accused death-eaters is Lucius Malfoy who is rumoured to be connected to the fiasco of the Quidditch World Cup held here two years ago, and said to have been heavily involved in all death-eater doings since the first rise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named several years ago.  
  
----------------------  
  
Harry almost smiled "At least he's getting what he deserves" he thought, although well aware that will the Ministry loosing control of the dementors of Azkabam, Malfoy might not be in prison all the long. "That's even if he's found guilty at all" Harry thought miserably.  
  
Shaking the thought out of his head, Harry turned the page in his newspaper and almost gasped when he saw the headline:  
  
----------------------  
  
CONVICTED MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK KILLED DURING MINISTRY BREAK-IN  
  
Reports have been handed to the Prophet allowing us to exclusively reveal that one of the deaths at the Ministry of Magic last week when You-Know-Who entered the Ministry, was none other than convicted murderer of the wizard Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles, Sirius Black. As we all know, Black has been on the run for the past three years after escaping Azkabam Prison. At first thought, it would seem that Black was present in support of You-Know- Who and he fellow death-eaters, however, out sources tell us that Pettigrew is infact, alive and has been working for You-Know-Who himself for all this time. This leads us to the question - was Black wrongly accused and sent to prison for a crime he did not commit?  
  
----------------------  
  
Harry stopped reading. Were they all finally, after all this time, figuring out the truth? Harry lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could go back to sleep for a while. In fact, that's all he had been doing since he arrived back to the Dursleys. The Dursleys had been very cautious around him, hardly saying a word to him. Used to this treatment, it suited Harry just fine. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He thought on Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasleys, he thought of the DA and the secret meetings and he thought of Sirius and how much he missed him. When his mind allowed him to think of Dumbledore and the prophecy about Harry, he would stop thinking before he could think too much about it. He just wanted to sleep.  
  
*************************  
  
Later that day, Harry dragged himself downstairs where the Dursleys were sitting round the kitchen table eating lunch. It wasn't until Harry had gotten himself some food and was sitting back at the kitchen table that he realised that the three Dursleys were looking shocked and slightly scared, especially Dudley.  
  
"Looks like you've seen a ghost" said Harry, thinking how funny it would be if he turned around and Nearly Headless Nick was floating behind him. Uncle Vernon cleared his voice.  
  
"We received a letter today, a letter concerning you" spoke Uncle Vernon, his moustache twitching, "From one of YOUR kind". As soon as he spoke those words, Vernon suddenly looked worried and turned his head left and right, just in case someone had heard.  
  
"What your Uncle Means" spoke Aunt Petunia, "Is that we got a letter today from Albus Dumbledore. He is coming around to speak to us this afternoon". At this, Dudley made a squeaking noise and shuddered. Harry looked bewildered at Petunias words.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Here? What does he want?"  
  
"How should we know?" bellowed Uncle Vernon. Again, he worried has he raised his voice, looking around anxiously as though Mad-Eye Moody was going to jump out from behind the cupboard and turn him into a toothpick.  
  
"What your Uncle means" answered Petunia hurriedly for the second time "Is that the letter doesn't explain why he's coming around. It only says that he'll be in the lounge room at 3 o'clock to discuss some 'important issues'". Petunia spoke softly, almost kindly as she finished off the sentence. Again, Harry was bewildered. "Now" snapped Petunia, returning back to her normal tone, "Go get yourself cleaned up!".  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck as he walked up the stairs. "Dumbledore, coming to see them?" As he entered his room, his stomach lurched. What did Dumbledore have to say? Surely it couldn't be good news. Slowly, Harry sat on his bed and was again lost in his thoughts.  
  
*************************  
  
At 3 o'clock that afternoon, Harry walked down the stairs and entered the lounge room to find the three Dursley's sitting tensely on the couch. Harry sat in an armchair and waited. Two minutes later, a popping noise was heard as Albus Dumbledore apparated into the Dursley's lounge room. He was wearing his long purple robes and Harry noticed that he looked worn out. None of the Dursley's moved. "Good afternoon" Dumbledore nodded to the Dursley's, "Hello Harry" Dumbledore smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hello Professor" Replied Harry, as Uncle Vernon got to his feet.  
  
"What is it you wanted?" Vernon asked rudely. Dumbledore did not look taken a-back. Instead, he turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I am here to explain to your Aunt, Uncle and cousin everything that has been going on with you and what you have been through over the past year. It may be easier if you were not present whilst this was happening". Harry began to protest before realising that it was probably for the best. He nodded and left the room.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry sat outside and waited for Dumbledore to finish speaking to the Dursleys. Two hours had passed when Dudley came outside. "You can come in now" Said Dudley, quietly. Harry followed Dudley back inside and into the lounge room. Both Vernon and Petunia looked slightly distressed, Petunia more than Vernon, but that might have been because a man dressed in purple robes was sitting in their lounge room.  
  
"I have told the Dursley's everything" Dumbledore told Harry, "They understand everything you have been through, however" Dumbledore said, turning back to the Dursley's, "I think you could make Harry's life a little more pleasant around here" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I think that maybe allowing Harry to have visitors for a start would be quite appropriate. I'm sure you would like to have friends over, wouldn't you Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could only nod as a huge smile crept across his face. Dumbledore continued "Members of the Order will be visiting Harry frequently to check up on him. In the meantime, I'm sure Harry would like to explore your attic. You know what I am referring to Petunia". Petunia nodded. "Right then, that's all settled, I should be off" Said Dumbledore has he stood up. Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
"Anytime Harry" answered Dumbledore as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good to day to you" Dumbledore said to the Dursley's and with a crack, he had disapparated and was gone.  
  
"What's upstairs in the attic?" Harry asked his Aunt Petunia. 


	2. Dumbledore and the Dursleys

Harry couldn't believe his luck as he walked up the stairs. "Dumbledore, coming to see them?" As he entered his room, his stomach lurched. What did Dumbledore have to say? Surely it couldn't be good news. Slowly, Harry sat on his bed and was again lost in his thoughts.  
  
*************************  
  
At 3 o'clock that afternoon, Harry walked down the stairs and entered the lounge room to find the three Dursley's sitting tensely on the couch. Harry sat in an armchair and waited. Two minutes later, a popping noise was heard as Albus Dumbledore apparated into the Dursley's lounge room. He was wearing his long purple robes and Harry noticed that he looked worn out. None of the Dursley's moved. "Good afternoon" Dumbledore nodded to the Dursley's, "Hello Harry" Dumbledore smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Hello Professor" Replied Harry, as Uncle Vernon got to his feet.  
  
"What is it you wanted?" Vernon asked rudely. Dumbledore did not look taken a-back. Instead, he turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I am here to explain to your Aunt, Uncle and cousin everything that has been going on with you and what you have been through over the past year. It may be easier if you were not present whilst this was happening". Harry began to protest before realising that it was probably for the best. He nodded and left the room.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry sat outside and waited for Dumbledore to finish speaking to the Dursleys. Two hours had passed when Dudley came outside. "You can come in now" Said Dudley, quietly. Harry followed Dudley back inside and into the lounge room. Both Vernon and Petunia looked slightly distressed, Petunia more than Vernon, but that might have been because a man dressed in purple robes was sitting in their lounge room.  
  
"I have told the Dursley's everything" Dumbledore told Harry, "They understand everything you have been through, however" Dumbledore said, turning back to the Dursley's, "I think you could make Harry's life a little more pleasant around here" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I think that maybe allowing Harry to have visitors for a start would be quite appropriate. I'm sure you would like to have friends over, wouldn't you Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could only nod as a huge smile crept across his face. Dumbledore continued "Members of the Order will be visiting Harry frequently to check up on him. In the meantime, I'm sure Harry would like to explore your attic. You know what I am referring to Petunia". Petunia nodded. "Right then, that's all settled, I should be off" Said Dumbledore has he stood up. Harry stood up and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank you Professor"  
  
"Anytime Harry" answered Dumbledore as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Good to day to you" Dumbledore said to the Dursley's and with a crack, he had disapparated and was gone.  
  
"What's upstairs in the attic?" Harry asked his Aunt Petunia. 


	3. Belongings Left Behind, Long Forgotten

Harry looked from his Aunt, to his Uncle, to his cousin before finally returning back to his Aunt. "Well?" asked Harry, "Are you going to tell me?" Harry noticed that Dudley was looking at him with an odd expression on his face, almost like he expected Harry to suddenly morph into a giant snail. Harry continued to stare at his Aunt Petunia, slowly growing more impatient.  
  
"Very well" muttered Aunt Petunia as she began to walk out of the room, head held high. "You come with me". Harry began to follow his Aunt, just as Dudley made a move to follow. Uncle Vernon grabbed Dudley by the scruff of the shoulder and roughly pulled him back hissing "Not you!" into his ear. As Harry left the room, he was sure he heard Vernon say to Dudley, "You don't want to know what's up in the attic boy, trust me". Harry was too intrigued with what Aunt Petunia was going to show him to even notice Dudley's loud yells at Uncle Vernon.  
  
"But it's not fair!" Harry heard Dudley screech as he walked up the stairs. In the middle of the second floor hallway, Aunt Petunia stood waiting for him, tapping her foot slightly.  
  
"You can look through the stuff up there" sniffed Aunt Petunia, as she jerked her head directly above her. Harry looked up and saw that she was referring to a manhole in the ceiling, obviously leading to the attic. "There's a ladder in the shed" continued Aunt Petunia, "Bring mud in the house and, and." Aunt Petunia trailed off. She knew that punishing Harry would be much harder than before, now that these strange folk would probably be in and out of the place. Instead of finishing the sentence, she walked downstairs back into the lounge room and slumped herself on the couch, leaving Harry alone.  
  
Harry, his heart pounding, walked down the stairs as calmly as he could, walked through the kitchen and out to the back garden to find a ladder in the Dursley's shed.  
  
Slowly making his way back up the stairs, trying not to hit the Dursley's wall with the ladder, Harry's stomach jolted as he contemplated what could be waiting for him. As he set up the ladder, he was buzzing with excitement. What was it Professor Dumbledore wanted him to see? Slowly, Harry climbed the ladder, pushed open the manhole and pulled himself inside.  
  
Harry went to stand up in the dusty room and promptly banged his head on a low roof beam. Rubbing the back of his head, Harry surveyed the room. The Dursley's obviously hadn't been in her for several years. In fact, tit looked as though the room and been packed and never opened again, until now. Harry noticed that the room was filled with several boxes. Nervously, Harry made his way over to the box nearest to him. Under a thick layer of dust sat a yellowed piece of parchment. Trembling, Harry picked up the parchment, gently blew the off the dust and began to read:  
  
Vernon and Petunia,  
  
As outlined in my original letter, I have sent to you several boxes containing Lily and James' belongings that were salvaged from their home. PLEASE DO NOT DISPOSE OF THESE! For Harry's sake, please keep these. It may make it easier for you to explain about Harry's past to him. These belongings are now rightfully Harry's. THIS IS AN ORDER.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry stared at the letter before re-reading it twice. What was left of his parents belongings here? They had been just above him for all these years? Feeling a fresh wave of anger towards the Dursley's surge over him, Harry put down the letter and opened up the first box. At first, all he could see was dust, causing him to sneeze continuously for several minutes. After the air cleared, Harry peeped into the box. He pulled out a Sneakoscope which amazingly, seemed to be in working order. The rest of the box contained various other dark-detecting objects which Harry decided to explore later on, since he had seen most of these back in his fourth year at Hogwarts, thanks to the fake Mad-Eye Moody. Harry closed the box before moving onto the next one. This one was full of odds and ends. Harry poked his way through, eventually pulling out a small brown box. He cautiously opened it up, revealing inside a golden snitch. "Cool!" thought Harry as he caught hold of the struggling snitch before it could take off into the dusty attic.  
  
Harry smiled and returned the snitch back to its box, making a mental note to take it with him when he left the attic later on. Harry turned his attention back to the big box and almost gasped when he saw two wands lying next to each other. Harry picked them both up, feeling a warm sensation sweep over him as he did so. Harry felt himself shaking as he realised tears were trickling down his face. As he hastily wiped his eyes on the sleeve of Dudley's old jumper, he nearly banged his head on the roof beam again as he heard a sad voice behind him.  
  
"So, they've finally let you come up here, have they?" Harry swung around and saw a young, yet visibly prematurely aged man standing half in, half out of the manhole. His mouth was forced into a smile but his eyes told a different story. They were the eyes of a man who looked as though he had lost his best friends.  
  
"Yeah" answered Harry quietly. "It's good to see you again, Professor Lupin.  
  
*******************  
  
Next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading :)  
  
~RV 


	4. Photos

Hi everyone!  
  
Sorry it's taken me ages to update. I've been really busy with assignments and stuff but mid-semester break is next week and things have calmed down for a moment. Thanks everyone for your reviews so far, they've been great :)  
  
~RV  
  
********************  
  
Professor Lupin pulled himself all the way through the manhole and sat himself on the dusty floor. He smiled widely at Harry although Harry knew he was only doing it to make him feel better. Harry was unsure of how to respond. "Err" stammered Harry, "What did the Dursleys have to say about you being here?" Lupin grinned. This time however, it was a genuine smile.  
  
"Well" replied Lupin, Professor Dumbledore has been spending an awful lot of time at the Ministry of Magic lately, you know, trying to help Cornelius Fudge out of the huge mess he's made" Lupin sighed. "Anyway, it seems as though Fudge was obliging to agree to a request Dumbledore made regarding you at the Dursleys". By now, Harry was hanging on Lupins every word. Lupin continued. "Generally speaking, by law, magic cannot be performed in front of muggles but due to some special circumstances and Dumbledore's influence, the Dursleys are now an exception to this law".  
  
"You're kidding!" exclaimed Harry "So that means that anyone can apparate and disapparate as they please as well?"  
  
"Yes and No" smiled Lupin, "Anyone wanting permission for apparation here must receive personal permission from Dumbledore himself first, due to the bran of magic keeping you safe here. Anyone without permission who tries will find themselves standing in front of Dumbledore and believe me, people wouldn't want that!"  
  
"Yeah" agreed Harry, "Not an angry Dumbledore anyway".  
  
"People with permission from Dumbledore can only arrive at certain times and apparation must take place in the designation place which in this case is the kitchen" continued Lupin. "However, myself, Tonks and Mad-Eye are exceptions to this rule so we can come and go to keep the Dursleys in check. Oh" added Lupin "I believe Fred and George Weasley were one of the first to seek and gain permission so expect a visit from them soon. Oh, and they are under strict order not to feed your cousin anything" Lupin finished, trying to hide a grin from him face.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this was done for him? Words couldn't express how grateful he was for all the work everyone had gone out of their way to do. Somehow, wiping his face, he pulled himself together. Before he could answer though, Professor Lupin spoke again. "Do you mind if I open this box here Harry?" Lupin jerked his head towards the box nearest to him. Harry did not mind at all and watched Lupin open the box. Dust rose into the air and when it cleared, Harry saw that it was filled with photograph album after photograph album. Lupin reached in and pulled out the top-most album and so Harry could see it, he opened it up. A name was written in faded gold ink on the inside of the cover - "Suzanne Potter".  
  
"This was your Grandmothers album" Lupin spoke softly as he passed it to Harry. Trembling, Harry turned the page and was faced with a number of smiling faces all waves at him. The first photograph showed a young couple holding their newborn child in their arms - Harry's father. Turning the pages, Harry saw the newborn growing up - riding a toy broomstick, playing in the park, sitting at the beach, standing with his parents inside The Leaky Cauldron and proudly displaying what Harry recognised as a letter from Hogwarts. As Harry turned the page again, he saw his father again, his messy hair sticking up at the back, his arm around the shoulders of a boy with black hair. Both were laughing and pulling faces. Harry instantly recognised the black-haired boy to be Sirius.  
  
"That would have been when Sirius moved in with James' family" Lupin said quietly. Lupins face had fallen as he struggled to keep his composure. It suddenly clicked to Harry - he had been so self-absorbed in his own loss that he had not taken the time to consider how everyone else was coping. Here seated next to him was a man who had now lost his three best friends - two to death and one to the dark side.  
  
Not knowing what to say, Harry awkwardly turned back to the photo album and this time, he came across a photo of the four friends: His father, Sirius, Professor Lupin and Wormtail all sitting together on a garden wall. All four of them were laughing as Wormtail fell off the wall and into the flowerbed. "I remember when that one was taken" sighed Lupin as he watched Wormtail, embarrassed but laughing, climb back up onto the wall. "You know Harry, despite was people think, Peter did have a conscience. It's just a matter of time before it will catch back up on him". Harry however, was watching his father and Sirius clutching their sides, obviously hurting from extreme laughter.  
  
"Professor Lupin" asked Harry suddenly, "Why was my Dad and Sirius so horrible to Snape at Hogwarts?" Lupin suddenly became very alert as he looked at his watch.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, have you seen the time? I'm on duty in ten minutes". Lupin avoided Harry's eyes as he spoke. "Anything from up ere you want, make sure you take it down to your room". Awkwardly, Lupin patted Harry on the arm. "Remember, if you need anything, send us an owl. Do you want someone from the Order to pay you regular visits?" Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that".  
  
"Good" replied Lupin "I'll speak to you soon". With a crack, he was gone, leaving Harry with more than a few thoughts to ponder.  
  
********************  
  
Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you could drop me a review :) Next chapter will be up very soon.I promise! (It's written, just needs to be typed ;) )  
  
~RV 


	5. The Importance of Occlumency Lessons

A/N: Wheee! This was a quick update indeed - much quicker than a month! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think :)  
  
~RV  
  
*******************  
  
That night, Harry sat on his bed exploring photo album after photo album, mesmerised by what he saw. Some of the photos he had already seen, thanks to the album Hagrid had given him back at the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts but most were new to him. From the attic, Harry had brought all the boxes down with him, a struggle in itself let alone without any help from the Dursley's, who were ignoring him again. Not that he minded that they were avoiding him, he just felt that they could have at least helped him, especially after what Dumbledore had said to them.  
  
Harry had never felt loser to his family than ever before as he saw pictures of his grandparents and what could possibly be his cousins, bringing him to wonder where they could be now. He also saw his mothers family however, he noticed that many of these photographs were normal, muggle ones. He had also found during his rummaging, old diaries belonging to his mother. Feeling as though they would be quite personal, he decided it would be too weird to read those, just yet anyway.  
  
Harry suddenly swung his head around just as a huge eagle owl swooped through the open bedroom window. Clasped in its beak was a letter addressed to Harry, along with a large roll of parchment. Taking both the letter and the parchment from the owl, Harry watched as the owl flew around the room, swooping high and low before finally completing a number of loops and flew back out into the cloudy night sky. Harry, who had never seen a owl perform tricks before, sat amazed before opening his letter.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dear Harry  
  
How are ya mate? We'll be coming 'round to get ya tomorrow. Mum's making us take Mad-Eye with as a precaution. You'll only be gone from the muggles for the day. See ya at nine o'clock.  
  
Fred and George  
  
P.s. How do ya like the poster? Pretty nifty hey!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry put down the letter and unrolled the large piece of parchment. In bright red and gold flashing writing were the words:  
  
Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes: For all you entertainment needs right in Diagon Alley!  
  
"Looks like they're doing okay for themselves" smiled Harry. At least he had something to look forward to tomorrow. Exhausted, he agreed to continue looking through the boxes later and drifted off to sleep.  
  
********************  
  
The room was pitch black as Harry was woken by a shuffling noise in his room. Someone was standing over him, watching him sleep. Quickly, he reached for his glasses and put them on just as an eerie glow filled the room, illuminating the person who stood over him, their red snake-like eyes staring menacingly at him.  
  
"Do you really think you can win this one?" snarled Lord Voldermort as he came closer to Harry, "Do you really think you can kill me?"  
  
"Yes!" screamed Harry "It has to be! It can only be me! The prophecy said."  
  
"The prophecy also said" continued Voldermort as he cut off Harry, "That I can successfully kill you". Voldermort stood up straight as he raised his wand "Goodbye Potter. Avada."  
  
Harry felt as though he had been punched in the face. Struggling, he felt another blow, this one sinking straight into his stomach. Suddenly, he opened his eyes just in time to see Dudley glaring at him, his fists raised, ready to strike again.  
  
"About time" grunted Dudley "Will you keep your nightmares to yourself for a change? I was trying to sleep!" Disgruntled, Dudley marched from Harry's room and slammed the door shut behind him. Shaking, Harry looked at his wristwatch and saw that it was 8.09am. Slowly sitting up, Harry unwillingly recalled his dream. Was it simply just a dream or did that just really happen?  
  
"But" thought Harry hurriedly, "Voldermort doesn't know the full details of the prophecy! Or, maybe he does now.". Harry, rubbing his scar which these days, never seemed to stop aching, again thought to himself.  
  
"I think I really need to continue Occlumency lessons again".  
  
His first instinct was to write to Sirius but quickly shaking that from his head before he could get too emotional, he decided on writing to Dumbledore. However, as Lupin had already said, Dumbledore was even busier than usual these days. Harry's heart sank as he realised there was only one other person he could turn to. Feeling almost sick, he found a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote "Dear Professor Snape".  
  
Harry stopped. This was crazy! What was he thinking?! Yet, he knew that his Occlumency lessons were of extreme importance now and that Snape was the only one who could help him now. Quickly, before he could change his mind, Harry scribbled down a letter:  
  
I really need to continue Occlumency lessons. Can you teach me?  
-Harry Potter  
  
Harry hurriedly turned to Hedwig and gave her the letter. He decided that he didn't want to explain why he needed Snape's help at this point in time. "Hedwig, can you deliver this to Snape for me? Can you find him?" Hedwig gave Harry a strange look before flying out the window into what was turning out to be a sunny day. Harry almost couldn't believe what he had just done as he got himself dressed and went down to breakfast. Still, the lessons were important, especially now that Voldermort realised what control he could possibly have over Harry.  
  
*******************  
  
As Harry entered the kitchen, two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Arghhh!" screamed Dudley as he recognised the two figures to be the same two that led to him having a massive sized tongue a couple of summers ago. Harry remembering, almost let out a loud laugh.  
  
"Hey Harry!" exclaimed Fred.  
  
"Keeping out of trouble" asked George.  
  
"What, like you two?" laughed Harry.  
  
"Hey, you should know us by now" answered Fred  
  
"Yeah, we've never"  
  
"Ever"  
  
"Been in trouble"  
  
"Ever" finished George.  
  
Another figure suddenly apparated into the room. Harry saw that the new figure was holding what looked like a deflated basketball. "Hello Harry' growled Mad-Eye Moody as he waved his wand over the basketball, "Ready to go?"  
  
"We'll get you some breakfast once we're there" George told Harry, eyeing the Dursleys.  
  
"Ummm, where are we going exactly?" asked Harry.  
  
"Diagon Alley of course!" answered Fred, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it's about time you saw our store" laughed George.  
  
"Right Harry" spoke Mad-Eye "The portkey is ready to go. Hold onto this" Mad-Eye held out the basketball for Harry to take a hold of. "I'm coming with you and Fred and George are going to apparate there. Ready?"  
  
"See you there" said Fred as with a crack, George and himself had disappeared.  
  
"Okay Harry" said Mad-Eye "Three, two, one, here we go".  
  
********************  
  
A/N: That's it for now! Thank you to everyone who has read my fic so far and to everyone who has left reviews - Thanks again :) Hopefully I'll have an update for everyone soon!  
  
~RV 


	6. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes

A/N: Sorry about the delay - again! It's hard at the moment trying to find some time to write more and update but I'm getting there. Hope you like the following chapter. It's kinda short though.  
  
Oh, my disclaimer is that I don't own any of the characters or places or settings or anything else - they are owned by JK Rowling. If I did own them, I would be able to go on several shopping sprees. Happy reading! ~RV  
  
*******************  
  
With a soft thud, Harry landed next to Moody, still holding onto the basketball. Moody chucked the deflated ball into a nearby dumpster and took out his wand. Harry looked around and saw that they were standing outside the back of the Leaky Cauldron, just as Moody tapped the brick wall in front of them, causing an archway to appear and Diagon Alley to come into view.  
  
"Only the owners of the shops can directly apparate, use a portkey or the floo powder network directly into their premises" growled Moody. "There would be too much thieving going on otherwise".  
  
Besides Hogwarts, Diagon Alley was one of Harry's favourite wizardry places. He did notice however, that the Alley was almost deserted. Just as he was putting it down to the time, Moody explained. "People are scared Harry. Everyone's on edge at the moment now that the Ministry of Magic has confirmed about You-Know-Who's rise. Sure, they'll probably be around in an hour or so but gee, don't expect people to hang around for too long".  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably as they strolled down the Alley. It was almost unsettling, seeing this place almost empty. However, they soon reached a bright red building with a massive golden sign on the front reading "Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes". Moody pushed open the door and let Harry inside.  
  
Harry gasped as he entered the store. Shelves were crammed with all sorts of devices which Harry would love to get a hold of. A large sign told him that one shelf was dedicated to fireworks - 'Dragons, Pinwheels and Offensive Words'. Another cabinet was filled with a variety of sweets. He recognised the Canary Creams and Ton-Tongue Toffee almost instantly after seeing them both in action previously. Other items such as dungbombs, snow- fight kits and potions to temporarily change your appearance (polyjuice Harry expected) and a display case full of Skiving Snackboxes, left Harry feeling very impressed.  
  
"Ahh, finally" said George, as he came out from the back room.  
  
"Have you put Zonkos out of business yet?" laughed Harry, "This stuff is seriously impressive!"  
  
"Oh shucks Harry" exclaimed Fred, who was now standing behind the counter, pretending to be embarrassed.  
  
"Remember, this is all thanks to you" whispered George, "Anything time you need anything, don't hesitate to ask".  
  
"What would these be here" asked Moody, who was examining a tray full of bright orange toffees.  
  
"Ahh!" exclaimed Fred, "Invisible sweets. Just eat one and you'll be invisible to the human eye for an hour".  
  
"Very interesting" said Moody, clearly impressed. "Maybe I'll have to buy a few of these for myself. You never know when they could come in handy"  
  
********************  
  
Half an hour later, Harry, Moody, Fred and George sat in the Leaky Cauldron having breakfast. Fred and George insisted it was their treat as Harry ordered a stack of pancakes, hash browns, bacon and eggs and a couple of slices of toast topped with backed beans. He was much hungrier these days and it showed. He had grown much taller and wasn't as sickly skinny looking as he had been a few years back. Indeed, he looked like a normal-sized teenage boy and now like someone who had spent most of their life living in a dark cupboard.  
  
"So Harry, have you seen the newspaper today?" asked George.  
  
"Yeah, that Malfoy git's been sent to Azkabam" continued Fred.  
  
"Good Riddance" growled Moody.  
  
"What or who is guarding Azkabam now?" asked Harry, knowing that the Dementors had since turned and left.  
  
"For the moment, several highly trained wizards - advanced Aurors" spoke Moody "Each prisoner is under several spells and jinxes, leaving them almost paralysed. It's cruel I know, but it's for the best" added Moody".  
  
"Yeah, and I think Fudge is on his way towards a breakdown" spoke George hastily, handing Harry the Daily Prophet. Harry saw the main heading "MINISTER UNDER FIRE". Beneath it was a picture of the Minster of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge, standing while giving a speech, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he pulled at his collar every so often.  
  
"Most people want to see Dumbledore as Minster" said George.  
  
"I don't think he would leave Hogwarts though" continued Fred.  
  
"No way he would. Especially now since he was the Order to organise".  
  
"Yeah, they've recruited loads more. Links are being set-up all over Europe. Once that is more firmly established, more links will be sought out all over the world".  
  
"Charlie has certainly done his fair share of the work" added Moody.  
  
"Yeah, Big Bro has been keeping busy".  
  
"Not as busy and Bigger Bro" winked George, "I haven't seen Bill without Fleur by his side at all lately. A part Veela in the family maybe? Interesting".  
  
"You two seem to know a lot" spoke Harry.  
  
"Yeah, we've taken to stalking Bill and his girlfriend.  
  
"No, about the order".  
  
"Well of course, since we're new members!"  
  
"I think Molly finally gave in" laughed Moody. "She didn't want them involved just yet".  
  
"So" said Fred, changing the subject "When are you come to stay Harry?"  
  
"Probably not for a month or so" sighed Harry.  
  
"Too bad. Your birthday is coming up soon though isn't it?"  
  
"Yup, in a few weeks"  
  
"Hmmm" spoke Fred, rubbing his hands together, "We're getting something organised for you. No guesses but hopefully you'll like it.  
  
"Err okay" spoke Harry, slightly uncertain, "Thanks"  
  
"No problems".  
  
********************  
  
A/N: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter up very soon - Harry's OWL results. ~RV 


	7. Delegation

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter. I've made this chapter a lil longer then the previous ones. I was originally going have it as two chapters but I realised how short they both would have been. Anyway, enough of me for now, enjoy! ~RV  
  
*****************************  
  
Two weeks after his visit to Diagon Alley with Fred, George and Mad-Eye Moody, Harry was seated on his bed reading the latest Daily Prophet with great interest.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
FUDGE FIRED. MINISTRY IN DISARRAY  
  
It can now be officially declared that Cornelius Fudge is no longer the Minster of Magic. In a move that has been expected for the past several weeks, it was announced by Ministry officials yesterday afternoon that Fudge had been delegated.  
  
"Well, much of the magical community has been calling for it" spoke Ministry official, Percy Weasley, "A replacement will be announced after internal voting commences next week".  
  
In the meantime, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has taken the position of acting-minister. However, it seems as though Albus Dumbledore is the favourite amongst the wizarding population to take the main job, but is highly unlikely due to his commitments at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry chucked the newspaper of the floor once he had finished reading it, just as an owl flew into the room and dropped a thick looking envelope onto his bed. Harry instantly recognised it to be a letter from Hogwarts and gulped as he realised it was probably his exam results. Trembling slightly, he opened the envelope and unfolded the first piece of parchment.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Below contains your Ordinary Wizarding Levels (OWL) results. Any question or clarifications should be addressed to you head of house at Hogwarts.  
  
Hope you're having an enjoyable holiday!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry, almost not wanting to keep reading, forced himself to look down further at the parchment.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Charms Theory: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Charms Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration Theory: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Transfiguration Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Theory: Outstanding  
  
Defence Against the Dark Arts Practical: Outstanding  
  
Potions Theory: Acceptable  
  
Potions Practical: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Astronomy Theory: Acceptable  
  
Astronomy Practical: Poor  
  
Herbology: Exceeds Expectations  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding  
  
Divination: Dreadful  
  
History of Magic: Dreadful  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry gasped. Had he really achieved all those OWL's? In shock, he re-read them three times before unfolding the next piece of parchment.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
Congratulations on your OWL results. It is now the time to choose your NEWT subjects that you will be studying in your sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts.  
  
From you results, you are automatically eligible to study the following courses:  
  
Advanced Charms Advanced Transfiguration Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Advanced Herbology Advanced Care of Magical Creatures  
  
You may be eligible for the following courses depending on the preferences of the students who achieved a higher grade:  
  
Advanced Potions  
  
Please complete the attached form and return it by owl no later than a weeks tie.  
  
Enjoy your holidays!  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall Head of Gryffindor House Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Harry unfolded the final piece of parchment and read the form:  
  
-----------------------------  
  
All students are to choose five subjects that they wish to study at Hogwarts in their sixth and seventh years. Please list any subjects you may have automatic entry into before listing ones that you are not automatically eligible for. You will receive confirmation of your courses in approximately two weeks.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The goal of becoming an Auror still fresh in his mind, he firstly wrote down:  
  
Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts Advanced Transfiguration Advanced Charms  
  
After thinking, he added "Advanced Care of Magical Creatures" thinking he would need a lighter subject after his other ones. With a sigh, he next wrote "Advanced Potions" knowing that he needed it to continue on with his dream of becoming an Auror, even if that meant another two years of Snape.  
  
While on the subject of Snape, Harry realised that it had been over two weeks that he had wrote to him and he had since had no reply. Before he could wonder what that could possibly mean, Harry heard a knock on the Dursley's front door. Thinking nothing of it since it was lunch-time and Dudley's gang were probably arriving, he decided not to send of his form until he heard from Hermione and Ron first. However, Harry was taken by surprise when he heard Uncle Vernon come thundering up the stairs and come to a standstill in Harry's bedroom doorway.  
  
"Someone is here to see you" grunted Vernon, his face slightly purple. Feeling curious, Harry walked down the stair and through the front hallway to see who was waiting for him on the front porch.  
  
Hermione was standing there beaming at him.  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry couldn't suppress the surprised looked that he gave as Hermione stood there on the Dursley's doorstep.  
  
"Hi Harry" exclaimed Hermione almost breathlessly, "My parents just dropped me off here on their way to visit a friend". As she spoke, she turned and waved to her parents who were driving off in their navy blue car. "This is okay isn't it?" asked Hermione anxiously.  
  
"Not at all" smiled Harry, "It's great to see you"  
  
"And you too!"  
  
At this point, Harry noticed that Hermione was clutching a letter. He instantly recognised it having only receive something similar only half an hour before.  
  
"Did you get your OWL results Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, about half an hour ago. How did you go?"  
  
Hermione proudly passed Harry her letter so he could read it for himself.  
  
"Wow, 15 OWL's! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank-you!" exclaimed Hermione, "I was so excited and my parents were ever so pleased. How did you go?"  
  
"10 OWL's".  
  
"Harry!" squealed Hermione, "That's absolutely brilliant! What subjects are you signing up for?"  
  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and maybe Potions, otherwise, Herbology. How about you?"  
  
"Well, it was a tough decision but I think I've decided on Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, Study of the Ancient Runes and Defence Against the Dark Arts". For a moment, both Harry and Hermione stood awkwardly.  
  
"Err, do you want to come inside?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, thanks".  
  
Harry led Hermione down the hallway. They were about to enter the kitchen when Harry saw that the Dursley's were already in there. Instead, Harry and Hermione went to Harry's room where Harry hastily cleaned up his belongings which were sprawled over his bed, trunk and floor. Hermione however, was looking curiously at the large boxes taking up most of Harry's floor space. Harry explained about the boxes and how he had come to find them. Hermione gasped.  
  
"You mean your Aunt and Uncle never told you about them? That's really quite rude of them".  
  
" I know" answered Harry, "Professor Lupin seemed really happy when I finally received them". Harry opened up one of the boxes and prodded around inside. "It's all I have left of them". He paused for a moment before continuing. "There's even some of my mum's old diaries in there. I think some of them are really old".  
  
"Have you read any of them" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. It seems..almost intruding".  
  
"Well, you know Harry" Hermione spoke quietly "You wanted to know more about your dad and stuff. These diaries would probably tell you". Hermione looked almost fearful, as if she expected Harry to explode at her. Harry however, was quite calm.  
  
"You're right Hermione, maybe I will. It would definitely clear up a lot of things".  
  
*****************************  
  
Harry and Hermione spent the afternoon talking and swapping stories. He had never had a friend from school come for a proper visit before but he quickly found that it was great to just be able to hang out and talking to someone. They stayed around at the Dursley's for a while before taking a walk down to the park and sat themselves on the grass.  
  
Suddenly, their time was interrupted by a loud jeer. Both Harry and Hermione stood up and swung around in time to see Dudley and his gang heading towards them. Dudley however, was looking slightly anxious.  
  
"Hey Big D, you didn't say your cousin had a girlfriend! Does she come from St. Brutts too?" spoke Dudley's friend Piers.  
  
"Shut up" muttered Dudley, clearly wanting leave.  
  
"Oh come on D, these two will be easy. I mean, they're both as crazed as each other. What can they do?"  
  
"Yeah diddykins, tell them just how mental I am" spoke Harry loudly. He wasn't going to put up with Dudley and his gang anymore. "Tell them then get our of our faces".  
  
"You're going to take that cheek from him?" spoke another of Dudley's friends.  
  
"Well, uh, come on, let's go" answered Dudley hurriedly before streamlining out of there, closely followed by his gang.  
  
"He's scared of me" spoke Harry out loud "I never want to put up with him again".  
  
"Good for you Harry" answered Hermione "How horrible that lot? Still I guess the Slytherins would steam-roll them any day".  
  
*****************************  
  
A/N: I had some trouble writing the second part of this chapter for some reason. I ended up scrapping the ending and changing the confrontation with Dudley's gang (I just wasn't happy with it), so I'm sorry if the ending seems a bit sudden.  
  
In regards to Lily's diaries, I'm most likely not going to dedicate whole chapters to them but I'll probably just include snippets. I'm considering writing a new fic based on this once this one is finished as after all, this is my first fic and I don't want it to go on forever lol! I'll keep you posted.  
  
Anywhoo, that's it for now. Thanks for reading and please review! I've got a busy four weeks ahead of me before the end of semester but I'll definitely try and get a chapter or two in. Next up: Snape's reply and the new Minister of Magic announced.  
  
~RV 


End file.
